worldjerkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf planets, difinitive collection
Gaia The leaf man, while popularized by his awful leaf people, has also made some mediocre planets for our "enjoyment." First is the planet of Gaia, home of leafs and lacking dresses in all way shape and form. Spoiler, it's a ripoff of 1984. But even less interesting. Original text Political situation The year is 7084. The world is divided into large political entities called "super states". The most powerful super states in the world are the Federation of Luna, the Authoritarian confederacy, and the Union of Nullgaria. Ever since the end of the ever wars in 7020, both Luna and Nullgaria have been locked in a cold war with Authoritaria as both nations see them as a treat to their ideologies. Nullgaria and Luna along with the Wendle Empire, Consumian Empire, and Itiotia had formed an alliance called The "Pact of the Stars" in order to resist the ideology of Authoritaira. In response to this, Authoritaria created its own alliance with Zokota, Quazakand, Republika, and Sovia called "the grand confederation". While most other nations in the west have desired to stay neutral, their efforts remain futile as both sides try to influence more nations into joining their cause. Meanwhile in the east, the empire of Hundai is the most powerful nation on the continent of Yeon. However, their is another country that is competing for power in Yeon, the Isle of Robots. The Isle of Robots was established after the robot revolution of 7077 which took place in Hundai. This revolution failed and it would lead to the government banning robots and deporting all of them to a large island. These robots went on to establish their own nation and take over the entire island. Ever since then. the Hundai government has vowed to destroy the isle of Robots by any means necessary. Terran Terran is the most creatively named planet one could possibly devise. This one features grimdark and nonsense anthropology. It's also uninteresting as fuck with basic ripoffs of real cultures as well as a very convenient set of colonial powers to oppress people. Can't be grimdark without colonialism! Also church bad as per usual. Original text This is a map I made of a fictional planet called "Terran". It is a planet located in the Nebula system, and the fifth farthest planet from the sun. Terran has five main continents, each one having there own distinct culture. The south west continent of Ukula was once a much larger continent, but broke up around 5 million years ago. Ukula is home to a variety of peace loving Island peoples, who are known for their love of the ocean and the creatures that live in it. Ukula is also known as the location of the planet's first religion, Nukaism. The North west continent of Artimia is a different story, though. Despite having a lot of Forrest land to the north, the continent is more well known for it's harsh flat plains. Artimian history tells of monstrous tribes and khanates who historically ruled this land with an iron fist. Although, these tribes have since been wiped out due to colonization and diseases. The current nations that rule over Artimia are a combination of centuries old tribal nations who managed to fight off the colonial powers of Ukula and the North east continent of Sadonia with a mix of post-colonial nations who have culutural influence from Ukula and Sadonia. Speaking of Sadonia, it is a continent with a long and rich history filled with war, revenge, and mass death. A common Sadonian stereotype is that a person from Sadonia is a tough and strong person who never backs down from a fight. Which stems from the continent being known for its many wars and brutal conflicts. The most infamous of which being the great pie war, which saw alliances of nations fighting over a food rich region called the pie lands. Next we have the middle continent of Manubia. Manubia is known for its harsh terrain, from thick jungles, to uneding forest, to large patches of desert, you could call Manubia the Australia of Terran. Although the people living in Manubia have adapted to these harsh environments, visitors from other continents have historical not been so lucky. Finally, we have the south east continent of Uan. To outsiders, Uan is a mystical and beautiful continent. Home to the richest pf cultures and the most powerful empires. However, take a closer look and Uan isn't all that pretty. The nations of the continent all practice the strict religious ideology of Weism, which is an ideology that idolizes death and sacrifice. No one outside of the continent knows of the horrors that occur in Uan, as the nations on the continent have banned all other people from the continent from coming. So that was an explanation of the world of Terran, I hoped you like it. Errathan Errathan is the newest iteration of Gaia, and is combined with the landmasses of Terran. Basically, it's an entirely new and awful map. The post is long, but every country in it is equally awful. If you want some cheap keks, give it a read. Original text This is a map of the planet Errathan and all the nations on it. In this post, I will give a breif explanation about each nation. Amber - A post colonial nation that broke away from the land of Evangeline. The people of Amber are very peaceful and live a luxurious life style. Atuukia - One of many tribal confederations, Atuukia is a land consisting of people of the Atuukian linguistic group. Although due to the ethnic diversity of this nation, it's people are very divided. The only reason the country hasn't fallen apart is because of Viperia. Dorun - A once great empire that has since been reduced in size after a major war known as the "conflicts of devestation". It is now a rump kingdom that vows to see the return of its former land. Downerland - A totalitarian dictatorship, Downerland was once another great empire that was an ally to Dorun, but after the conflicts of devastation it has been divided into two countries. The people of Downerland felt humiliated after the war and ever since then nationalism has influenced them. Evangeline - A theocratic monarchy, Evangeline is a royal confederation of Saxonian peoples, all united by their faith. Evangeline once attempted to colonize foreign lands, but these colonies have since become independent. Ferdonia - A united federation of "Fer" peoples, Ferdonia has been influential in spreading democratic ideas in the world. They were the first true democracy and their nation has lasted for centuries. They, along with Evangeline and Glasia, were the victors of the conflicts of devastation which gave them control of the pie lands, a major food rich area that plays a significant role in their strong economy. Funan - A large empire that practices the ideology of "Shihua", also known as self death. It is a belief that life has no meaning and that it only exist to bring suffering. They think that the only way to end the suffering of life is with the sweet release of death and thus they vow to kill all sentient life on the planet. Funan is in a constant struggle against the country of Viperia, as Funan rages war against the world and Viperia attempts to "protect" them. Glasia - A nation with a fine culture, Glasia was once a world power and a major ally of Evangeline and Ferdonia. However, in recent years Glasia has attempted to become more neutral and isolationist. Even going as far as to deny entry for tourist and have the country only open to immigrates and diplomats. Gomio - A small (in Errathanian standards) republic, Gomio is the youngest nation in the world as it had recently won independence from the country of Niffur after a bloody civil war. Most of the world considers the people of Gomio to be "backwards" and "alien" compared to most other cultures. However, the Gomians refuse to give up their traditions, even if they may not fit in line to whats considered ethical in most of Errathanian society. Huttsia - A small kingdom, Huttsia is the poorest country in the world. This is due to the former king of Huttsia, king Hubab-dula the 2nd thinking it was a good idea to back the Huttsian currency with diamonds. This doomed the country when diamonds became scares after a major flood, which bankruped the country. While attempts are being made to improve the countries economic situation, many economists predict that it might take decades to revive the country to it's former glory. Ikakia - A former colonial nation that use to be a province of Glasia. They gained their independence as part of an economic deal with Glasia. Ikakia is still in an economic alliance with Glasia, however since Glasia is taking steps to make the country more neutral, many Ikakians worry that this alliance could end which could have bad effects on the Ikakian economy. Kanaikupa - A very wealthy island nation, Kanaikupa is a nation known for its beauty. Its a federation of peoples on the island of the same name, and is a major ally of Viperia. Although the people of Kanaikupa want to distance themselves from Viperia and would rather become more neutral. Kookia - Kookia once had a large empire that spread all over the continent, but now it has been regulatged to a republic. While Kookia is still a successful nation, its people dream of restoring the "glory days" of the great Kookian empire, which has influenced the political situation in the nation. Kunamakia - Another ex colonial nation, it was once part of Nuanuka but after pressure from the Viperian government the country was forced to give the region independence. Kunamakia has seen great Viperian influence, so much so that some people go as far as to say that Kunamakia is a vassal republic of Viperia. Many Viperians even propose the idea of annexing Kunamakia. For now, the situation remains a very controversial topic in Errathan. Kupumakia - An ex colonial nation also formally apart of Nuanuka. When Kunamakia gained independence the Kupumakians still wanted to be a part of Nuanuka, so a compromise was made in which Kunamkia would become independent but Nuanuka could still keep the area now known as Kupumakia. Despite this, Kupumakia ended up becoming independent later on via referendum. The reason Kupumakia and Kunamakia have similar sounding names is that "Kunumakia" is a Nukan word meaning "eastern homeland". The people of Kupumakia felt oblicated to call their country "western homeland" as a result. Today, Kupumakia is a rising power, but its people are constantly discriminated against by the Viperian government, which has soured the relations between the two countries. Mothia - A semi-independent nation, under the de-facto controlled of Evangeline. It is the closest thing to a "colony" Evangeline has left. Mothia was a hub for loyalist to the Evangelian crown, and has stayed connected with the nation ever since its founding. Nanoon - A exotic kingdom, Nanoon is a unified kingdom nation of the three "oon" kingdoms. These kingdoms were Nunoon, Kunoon, and Katoon. Nanoon is a nation united by its peoples love for purity and perfection, which has influenced their views about the world. They have a strange relationship with the empire of Funan, as while Nanoon considers Funan an ally, Funan just sees Nanoon as a vassal kingdom that they plan to integrate into Funan in the future. Niffur - A radical dictatorship ruled by the iron fist of Yunde Ubobyi, Niffur is a military state which uses force to control its population. When Niffur gained independence from Glasia, it was originally a free democratic republic. However, Viperia saw the nation as a treat and invaded it, making Ubobyi the new head of state afterwards. Despite the various human rights actions violated by Niffur on a daily basis, the nation is still supported by Viperia to this day. Nuanuka - A united kingdom that has had a long history. It was created when the countries of Nua and Nuka united, thus creating the kingdom of Nuanuka. Nuanuka has gone on to become one of the worlds most sucsesful nations, and has played a major role on the world stage. Polopia - Another united island nation, Polopia is more isolationist compared to the rest of the other island countries. This is due to religious reasons as they believe the outside world is dangerious and refuse to open their borders to anyone. Due to this, not much is known about Polopia aside from the accounts of defectors who claim that Polopia is an authoritarian nightmare. Puniu - Another island nation, although it follows a radical ideology known as "Fvuythuatami'i'k", which is a nationalist ideology which calls for the unification of ethnic groups for one common goal. Puniu is also supported by Viperia. Red Ice - This nation technically has no official name, so outsiders just call it "red ice". Red Ice is less of a nation and more like a lose-confederation of tribal communities that follow the ideology of "purification". Purification is a philosophy that attempts to reject all social constructs in order to create a society that is "pure" and "natural". Red Ice is essentially a sort of anarchist nation that has no rules and is completely lawless. The people of Red Ice live a hunter-gatherer life style and have little to no modern technology outside of a few guns used by malitia forces to protect the countries borders. Seong - A very technically advanced nation, Seong is known for its innovation in the field of science. However, the Seongese have took their knowledge one step further and have taken steps to genetically modify themselves to be more atractive. While there is a bit of a debate around the ethics of this, the debate hasn't made its way outside of Seong itself. Aside from that, Seong is also a major ally of Viperia. Stezhia - A nation that was carved out of the former Dorun empire, Stezhia is a kingdom in a unique situation. It is under the control of Prince Firescar of Mockia, who is from Evangeline. He was put in charge as the king of Stezhia after the founding of the nation. Because of this, Evangelian-Stezhian relationships have been quite friendly. Tanark - Another tribal confederation made up of various peoples of the Tanark linguistic group. Due to Tanark's location, it has mostly been able to avoid influence from Viperia. Tenichia - Another nation that was granted independence from Dorun, however Tenichia has more of a history unlike Stezhia. Before Dorun, Tenichia was an independent nation that had its own distinct culture. However, when Dorun conquered it, they attempted to stuff out the Tenichian culture with Dorunification policies, and they almost sucseded. Luckily, after the conflicts of devastation, Tenichia regained independence and has made an attempt to revive their once great culture. Tsayan - A very well known nation that is a cultural hub. Tsayan is unique in that it has managed to stay free from Funanese influence and has played a major role in the on going Viperian-Funan war. While Funan is attempting to invade Tsayan, the Tsayanese have managed to stand their ground. many people point to a growing arrogance in the Tsayanese Hierarchy, and some others fear that one day Funan will get the upper hand. Upperland - An independent republic carved out of Einnenland (now known as Downerland), Upperland is fast growing economic super power and has become a great power in their own right. Although many people wish they could reunite with Downerland, due to the treaty of Caus it forbids unification between the two nations. Vakaihia - An island nation with a unique culture. It is known for being distinct from all the other island nations for its deep traditions that it has still held on to this day. While they were once an empire, recent reform has turned them into a United Kingdom with two monarchs on the throne. Viperia - Viperia is a very special nation, in that it is the global superpower of the world. Viperia was once just another colony of Evangeline, but after a revolution they gained their independence. Over the course of centuries, they would go on to expand their borders and conquer a majority of the continent. Viperia is similar to the United States, except for the fact that Viperia is an authoritarian state. They are currently at war with Funan, as they see their ideology as harmful and a danger to the world. Yarai - A post colonial nation of Evangeline, Yarai is a theocratic kingdom which follows the religion of Cardism. Cardism states that the heart is the key to all life and thus it should be treated as a divine gift. The people of Yarai worship the heart and have special ceremonies revolving around it. Although many outsiders find this religion to be odd.Category:Unironic